


Легион

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2016 [4]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, а зомби здесь тихие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerv - серьезная организация.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легион

**Author's Note:**

> немного каннибализма, все зомби.

Nerv — серьезная правительственная организация. Точное количество ее сотрудников не известно никому, это государственная тайна даже для самого государства, но, допустим, число им — легион.

Допустим, у этих людей есть имена. Даже у тех, кто прячет глаза за экранами мониторов; наблюдает за хитросплетениями коридоров и помещений, отраженными многочисленными камерами; патрулирует с оружием наперевес. В многоплановом сценарии вселенной имена есть даже у массовки — они четко отпечатаны на карточках-пропусках, без которых шанс получить пулю в лоб без предупреждения превышает шестьдесят процентов.

Допустим, рабочий день этих людей не нормирован никем, кроме главнокомандующего Икари, и ничем, кроме периодических появлений недружелюбно настроенных внеземных форм жизни. В анонимном соцопросе «Ненавидите ли вы Ангелов?» вариант «да, как-то раз из-за них мне пришлось выйти на работу посреди ночи» набрал 64,3 процента.

Допустим, к концу недели эти люди так устают видеть лица друг друга, что предпочли бы больше никогда в жизни не встречаться, но при этом разъезжаются по домам, по одной ветке метро, в одном поезде, даже в одном вагоне. Их желание никогда не сбывается, потому что еще ни одному светлому уму человечества не удалось отменить понедельники.

Большинство из них живет в домах, которые находятся в двух станциях от штаб-квартиры. Плюс в том, что они, как образцовые сотрудники, могут подольше поспать и никогда не опаздывают на работу. (Исключение составляет капитан М., которая не нуждается в представлениях, но она только подтверждает правило). Минус в том, что не получится соврать, будто бы застрял в пробке, пока все остальные самоотверженно спасали мир. Итоги подведите сами, для этого не нужен компьютер, выполняющий миллионы операций в секунду.

Доказано, что если повесить большую табличку «не входить, совершенно секретная лаборатория», поток желающих посмотреть — а что же там за колючей проволокой — превышает средние показатели в три раза. Штаб-квартира Nerv обходится без табличек, спасаясь только благодаря охранникам, чье точное количество нельзя называть из соображений безопасности.

Ни разу не видела, чтобы они стреляли из табельного оружия, как-то по секрету призналась лаборант А., но тут же добавила, что однажды ей навстречу в коридоре вышел охранник, который тащил за собой мертвое тело. Кто знает, зачем оно ему понадобилось, у нее хватило такта не спрашивать. Тело оставляло весьма неаппетитный след на полу, но в животе лаборанта А. предательски заурчало, и она вспомнила, что слишком увлеклась опытом и оставила на рабочем месте полную кружку холодного кофе. С интересом рассматривая чужую брюшную полость, внутренности которой забавно подпрыгивали с каждым шагом охранника, она отметила увеличенную печень, язву желудка, которая еще кровоточила, и остатки непереваренной еды. Вздохнула про себя: нельзя же есть быструю лапшу на завтрак, обед и ужин. Некрасиво, конечно, с ее стороны так пялиться, но мертвым-то уже все равно, разве нет?

Лаборант А. втянула носом воздух — труп был еще недавним, совсем теплым. Рот наполнился слюной. Хотелось впиться зубами в мясо голени, которая так кстати показалась из-под порванной ткани брюк, оторвать кусочек и сплюнуть кожу (лаборанту А. она никогда не нравилась), но было жалко портить халат.

«Простите!» — воскликнула она вслед охраннику, и тот остановился. «Вы потеряли двенадцатиперстную кишку!»

Охранник обернулся и улыбнулся ей. В освещении коридорных ламп его зубы показались лаборанту А. почерневшими и кривыми, будто готовыми вот-вот выпасть. От уголка рта тянулась вязкая ниточка крови — и как это она прошла мимо и не заметила. «У вас в зубах застрял кусочек нарушителя», — хотела было сказать она, но потом передумала.

«Оставьте себе», — кивнул ей охранник. Лаборанту А. показалось, что это очень мило с его стороны. У нее как раз закончились сладости к кофе, а впереди был еще целый день испытаний с Евой-01.  
Двенадцатиперстная кишка так и осталась забытой на полу: землю под ногами хорошенько тряхнуло, тут же замигали аварийные огни. В коридорах показались сотрудники, у всех, как у одного — обеспокоенные серые лица и белые халаты. У всех были свои указания на случай, если Ангел попытается прорвать оборону штаб-квартиры. Где-то там к запуску готовили Еву — это ощущалось по характерному гулу, который заползал даже в самые дальние уголки кабинетов.

Лаборант А. вздохнула и поспешила на рабочее место. Это был только вторник, начало недели. От Ангелов, как и от всего живого, было слишком много проблем.


End file.
